Beyond Ice
by allg0nemadd
Summary: Based on Prince Caspian THE MOVIE, Caspian and Nikabrik turn to the White Witch to help defeat the Telmarnines, and Caspian finds himself tempted by her. But should he really bring her back? Scene from Disney's PC, not included in the book. Please R&R.
1. Deep Magic

_-I do not own Narnia, or the characters. All credit goes to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media, because they came up with the scene, I simply elaborated. Response appreciated! Enjoy-_

**Beyond Ice**

His footsteps echoed in the great cavern. Aside from a monotonous dripping from somewhere deep inside the catacombs, this was the only sound to offer solace and escape from the boisterous evening. His ears still rang with their screams, the terror on their faces oddly vivid, as if it was painted to his eyelids. He had let so many die, and with numbers so small, he could not afford this ravaging of life. Unsure and unconfident, he questioned his ability to be King… Perhaps Miraz should have won.

Caspian X, Telmarine and rightful heir to the throne of Narnia, entered the great chamber of what he could only describe as a tomb, and looked in awe at the elaboration that had gone into it. Unbeknownst to him, this cavern was once a part of Old Narnia, in the days when King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy reigned, and Narnia flourished much differently than it did now. Paintings on the wall, long faded, depicted happier times, and Caspian found himself longing to have belonged to prior Narnia, and to have never had the misfortune of being related to Miraz.

He absently ran a finger over the bumpy stone wall, tracing the blade of a painted sword. He studied the face of the painted warrior, realizing then that this must be Peter himself. He looked much the same as he did now, perhaps even a bit younger then. He still did not understand how three children could be kings and queens of old, but somehow he trusted them. Defeating the Telmarines and Miraz would not be easy, but if he only knew where to start…

He stared into a nearby torch, hoping the answer would emerge from the fire. The flames danced, his eyes becoming dreary.

"There is one thing you have not tried," said a voice suddenly. Caspian woke from his daze, turning with his hand on the hilt of his sword. In front of him stood a slouched figure wearing a worn woolen cape. He could not see a face beneath the ominous hood, but the voice was female.

"Who are you?" Caspian asked, rather defensively.

"Someone it would better you to know," replied the voice. "We can help you…"

Caspian then noticed Nikabrik standing next to the odd woman. He nodded once.

"Come, Sire," The woman said again, turning and walking into the centre of the great room. Another caped figure emerged then, only slightly larger than the woman, and his face could be seen. He looked to Caspian like a giant bear with unkempt fur, but upon a closer glance, seemed more like a boar.

"You know the power of the deep magic, Caspian," Nikabrik said to him. "I think it's time we used it… We haven't a hope otherwise."

Caspian looked confusedly to the three, wondering just what that meant. However, his predicament gnawed at him, forcing him to assume their suggestion was a good idea.

He nodded solemnly, imagining there was some great power to be bestowed on the Narnians that would help them defeat the Telmarines. Nikabrik might have told him this himself, but knew that Caspian would find out soon enough.

The woman began laughing lightly, almost inaudibly, and the boar began to recite something much like a poem, but quite dark. The "poem" turned out more like a chant as the woman joined. Her hood fell back as the chant intensified, revealing a most disturbing creature beneath. She was crooked, twisted, and had an expression of utter madness that made Caspian cringe. The boar rasped intensely and the hag drew a long staff from inside her cape. Nikabrik backed up slowly, dissolving into the shadows. Caspian was just about to move aside, when the chant ended uproariously and the hag screamed, slamming her staff into the hard stone ground. A blast so loud sounded, Caspian thought for sure it was thundering in the cavern. He closed his eyes instinctively as a large blast of white light shot from the staff of the hag.

An icy blast traveled right through Caspian, and he opened his eyes finally to see a wall of ice growing from the floor to the ceiling, white energy swirling around it. He watched in awe as the magic stopped then, utter silence lacing the walls of the cave. His breath could be seen now, the air frozen and the torches flickering. The hag and the boar disappeared then, bowing slowly to Caspian as they too receded into the shadows. He looked for Nikabrik, but found nothing but darkness surrounding him.

In front of him stood the high and magnificent wall of ice. He advanced towards it slowly, wondering what this was supposed to do for him. His hand reached out and stroked the glassy exterior, his fingertips freezing. It was then that he looked past the ice, and into the eyes of a woman. Caspian jumped back, almost tripping over his own feet. His gaze never left the frozen face. Her skin was paler than snow, her eyes however, quite dark. Her features were familiar, though he could not discern where he had seen them. Then suddenly, he remembered. His eyes moved from her to the staff upon the floor. He had seen this before. He had seen drawings and heard the stories. This was Jadis, the White Witch and former Queen of Narnia. Defeated by Aslan a millennium ago, she now stood frozen before him, her cold, yet alluring gaze locked on his eyes.

He stood fascinated, when suddenly she began to move. Her hair moved first, slowly beginning to sway in the ice, as if she were encased in water. Her hands moved then, slowly outward and through the ice, reaching for Caspian. Her lips curled and smiled, and the Witch came to life.

"Free me, and I can help you," her voice was soft, and so enticing Caspian forgot for a moment that the White Witch was evil. He didn't know if he should reply, but knew he would not be able to come up with words to reply with. Her outstretched hand beckoned him, but he resisted. Her fingers extended and he felt his own hands begin to sweat, despite the cold. "Only one drop of Man's blood, and I will be free. Free to help you… you are to be king," Her words whispered through him, echoing off the empty cavern walls and chilling his ears. He looked to her face again, that smile, those eyes, and felt his hand moving to his dagger.

"Just one drop…" She whispered. Caspian drew the dagger to his hand, the tip piercing his palm and drawing a small bead of blood. He hardly felt the pain, the warmth of his blood on his frozen hand calming the pain. Jadis watched, her deep eyes hungry. Her hand once again reached for him, and Caspian placed his palm into hers.

**Yes, there shall be more.**


	2. Armies and Allies

**Chap. II**

Deep within the young prince, his heart pumped, his lungs breathed, his blood flowed. Jadis longed for life… her life. Aslan could not take it away. She had vowed to return, promised to rule once again. She felt Caspian's hot blood on her icy palm. It shivered up her arm and into her chest. She filled her lungs with icy air and blinked her eyes, feeling life return to the wraith she had become.

A small smile spread across her face, and she inhaled again as she stepped out of the ice.

Caspian watched as the White Witch emerged from the ice gracefully. Blue light shone on his face, and he had to close his eyes as the light grew bright and filled the cavern. When the light finally dimmed, he opened his eyes to the Witch. She stood before him, taller than he would have thought. A cool elegance surrounded her fair features, and he found he was charmed and frightened at the same time.

He watched her pick up the staff the hag had used off the ground. She turned it over in her hands, the smile not dying from her lips. Her eyes glowed hungrily as she gripped it. Frozen in amazement, Caspian said nothing.

The air had become colder, and he shivered underneath his leather jerkin. Jadis, however, wore a long crystalline dress, her bare arms and upper chest exposed. Her skin was pale and her hair long and fair. She was entirely different from what Caspian had imagined. All the school stories and history lessons had produced the image of something far from pleasant. Jadis was ethereal, graceful and striking, and appealed to Caspian in a way that terrified him.

As if she knew this, she stepped forward slowly, extending her wand out and pushing it into his chest. "Are you a Son of Adam?" She asked smoothly.

Caspian felt himself sweat, despite the cold, and his voice barely cracked out an answer. "Y-yes, your Majesty."

He knew not what possessed him to address her this way, but with the tip of her staff piercing his skin through his outer jerkin, he was not going to take chances.

"And…" she continued, finally releasing the wand. "Are you on the side of Aslan?"

Caspian made the mistake of scoffing once. Jadis raised her eyebrows, her expression grave. She waited for an elaboration. "He has forsaken us…" said Caspian quietly.

Jadis stepped closer. "Yes, but that is why I can help you…" There was a breeze, the candles flickering and the cave behind him whistling. "You shall be King of Narnia," Jadis whispered.

Caspian heard whispers, then out of the shadows emerged about a dozen creatures of various sizes. Some were dwarves, like Nikabrik, and some were larger than Jadis herself. Minotaurs, trolls and large birds shuffled out of the depths, standing loyally behind the White Witch. Caspian wondered where they had come from, finally thinking that this had been a bad idea.

Jadis turned and addressed her army. "You have been awoken not to strike vengeance on the creatures of Narnia, but to assist them in their fight against the Telmarine humans." She looked at Caspian, "And to preserve the rightful heir to the throne." Caspian searched the crowd of beasts for unpleasant reactions, but there were none. Jadis continued, "If you do, I am sure that Prince Caspian will be more than happy to assist us with our needs…"

Some of the beasts nodded, some snorted. Caspian feared them, and nodded to prove he intended upon fully supporting them should they offer their services. He had anticipated more, however, that Jadis would use strong magics and old spells to destroy Miraz and his army, and not provide more soldiers.

"And what are a few more Minotaurs and dwarves supposed to do for us?" Caspian asked without thinking, worrying now that his deal was not a good one. "We've already got a good lot of your former army that survived the first battle for Narnia one-thousand years ago. What good are a dozen more?"

Jadis stepped forward, her eyes burning. "Do you know the power of deep magic, Son of Adam?" She asked him softly.

Caspian nodded and shrugged. "Of course…"

"Then you know well that I can do anything and make anything I need," she said. "You see this staff?" She held out her wand to Caspian. He looked at it with trepidation. She gently ran the tip down his cheek and chest, then turned back to her army. Then without warning, she struck the wand out, impaling a dwarf with its razor sharp tip. Blue light surrounded the dwarf as he froze in surprise, his body turning to stone. His eyes frozen open in surprise, and his hands held up defensively, the dwarf silently screamed out to Caspian. The other beasts took a step back. Jadis turned back to Caspian. He swallowed hard, his legs growing weak.

He bowed his head as Jadis stood above him. "I understand now, your Majesty," he said simply. Jadis lifted his chin with an icy finger. "Good. Now, shall we talk about what I want in return for helping you?"

Caspian suddenly pictured the faces of Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter, and guilt tore through his gut. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. He silently cursed himself as he looked once again at the frozen stone dwarf.

_**- TBC, I promise ;-) -**_


	3. Edmund's Discovery

**Chap. 3**

Edmund felt the chill pierce his thin shirt and spread across his skin. He shivered. The cold was most unexpected. It had been a pleasant day, but now it seemed to be growing icy. There was something familiar about this chill… something he couldn't touch. It was different than just a shift in weather; it had a presence. He pondered where he had felt the cold before, remembering suddenly that it was the last time he was in Narnia.

He stood off the stone ground, looking for his brother and sisters. They had wandered off to explore the catacombs, and he had been left alone with a large centaur named Philippe. The centaur did not talk much, but neither did Edmund. Hoping not to seem rude, he slowly made his way out of the encampment and into a cave. The cave was dark, and Edmund grabbed a nearby torch before entering. Always prone to go a different way than his siblings, Edmund took to the darkest parts of the structure, hoping to find something of interest to rub in Peter's face.

After a few moments, he realized it was getting colder. It felt as if winter had suddenly began, but only in the caves. He looked above him for snow, then feeling foolish for doing so. He gripped the torch shakily, his fingers numbing on the wood. The scene suddenly turned familiar. He had wandered, by himself, just like this on the night that he was imprisoned by the White Witch. Carelessly pushing aside the advice from his siblings and the beavers, he had led himself into a trap, and spent the next few days regretting it. He now remembered the chill, and found himself looking for her. Shaking his head, he pushed the notion from his mind. The White Witch was dead. It was impossible to think that she could return. Still, he gripped the torch tighter and reached to his belt for the dagger Caspian had forced him to carry.

A noise suddenly made him jump. He dropped the dagger, the hilt clattering noisily on the hard ground. He looked around himself, extending the torch to light the dark passageway.

"Hello? Who's there?" Edmund said, as loudly as he could muster. "This is King Edmund…"

Silence met his threat, the only sound coming from the crackling torch. He continued, thinking perhaps it wise to turn around. Curiosity, however, overwhelmed him, and he pressed forward. His breathing became sallow as he tried not to make a noise. His ears perked and eyes opened, Edmund was ready for whatever he might encounter in the cave. No sooner had he taken two steps, when it did.

With a screech and a yell, a smallish figure burst from behind a crevasse in the wall and leapt at Edmund. He did not scream, but extended the knife quickly and backed away from the creature. The figure fell at his feet, missing him by several inches. He could see now that it was a dwarf, the man's small red hat falling off his bald head. He sat up quickly and collected it.

"My Lord!" He said, backing away from Edmund. "I beg your pardon!"

Edmund shook in fear, but stayed strong. "What are you doing creeping around down here? Did you not hear me call?"

The dwarf, who Edmund remembered to be called Nikabrik, put his hat back on and stood, brushing off dust. "I am sorry, Sire. I did not hear…"

Edmund shook his head, "Never mind. What are you doing down here anyway?"

Nikabrik looked around uneasily. "Just… wandering."

Edmund, who was doing the same, believed him. "Well you'd better get back, it's getting dark."

Nikabrik nodded, satisfied at having deceived a "King of Narnia." He tipped his hat to Edmund and started out of the cave.

Edmund sighed, deciding to find his brother and sisters and head back to camp. He started off down a long passage, at the end of which there was a light. He stumbled out of the cave and into a giant chamber. What he saw there made him freeze, his breath caught in his throat.

She stood not twenty paces in front of him, her expression cold and hard, and her wand held upright. Luckily, she had not noticed him creeping up behind her from the cave. Quickly he pushed himself against a wall, knocking the air from his lungs. He had to hide the torch. Hurriedly he snuffed it out between to large boulders. He turned his gaze back to her. The White Witch, presumed dead, now stood in front of him. Was this a trick of magic? Edmund watched as she spoke to someone. He could barely hear her words, breeze whistling through the cave.

Aching for a better look, Edmund crawled closer to the cave opening, ducking behind a large ledge of rock. Caspian was standing before the witch, his expression grave. Edmund pondered this. Was Caspian a traitor? Or worse… was Aslan a traitor? He was the only one Edmund fathomed to bring Jadis to life. Edmund knew then that he must find his siblings, and silently rushed back out the way he came.

**-TBC-**


	4. Peter and Caspian's Confrontation

Beyond Ice IV

Peter's face grew serious, then his eyes lightened and a smile spread across his lips. Bursting out laughing, he made the others around him start laughing as well, and soon Edmund was surrounded by teary eyes and uproarious laughter.

"What is so funny!?" Ed screamed. "You're not going to believe me!?"

Peter caught his breath, "Well, Ed, it's just… Jadis is dead. We watched Aslan kill her himself years ago…"

Ed frowned at his brother. "Why don't you ever listen to me!? None of you ever listen to me! Nothing's changed!"

Lucy and Susan stopped laughing, and Peter sighed. "It's just… you're always fooling with us. How do we know when to take you seriously?"

Dejected, Edmund turned away from his brother, kicking a stone and stomping into the woods. Peter looked at Susan, who shrugged concernedly. Lucy was watching Edmund go, and something inside her told her to follow.

"Peter, maybe we should listen," Lucy said to her older brother. "Ed _has_ changed…"

"Right, and why would he make up something like that?" Susan added.

Peter frowned. "I don't know… Maybe you're right. Let's all go see about this together."

With that, the three Pevensies started off towards the stone ruins. Peter could not fathom the White Witch returning, but gripped the hilt of his saber anyway as he entered the dark cave Edmund had gone through. Lucy lit a torch and handed it to Susan, who shivered and stepped closer to Peter.

"It is damp in here," Susan frowned looking around the cave. Lucy felt the coldness too, and wrapped her coat around her.

They walked a ways, mostly in silence, before they reached the bluish glowing light that Edmund described.

"There," Peter pointed, halting and putting his arm up to stop his sisters. "Maybe Ed wasn't lying…"

"Peter we should go back," Susan protested. "If Jadis is here, we are going to need more help than just the three of us."

"If Caspian was with them, then perhaps there is nothing to worry about," Peter said.

Lucy frowned. "We also don't know if we can trust Caspian."

Susan nodded, but Peter knew he couldn't just walk away. "Look, both of you go out and get help. I have to see what all this is about."

"We're not leaving you," said Susan nervously.

"Sue, you just said we should inform the others, so go do it! And tell Ed we're sorry for doubting him…"

Susan frowned again, but agreed. Taking Lucy by the hand, she started back out of the cave.

Peter shivered and felt his hands moisten. He had no idea what he was to expect. Then, with a sigh, he pressed forward into the lightened part of the cave.

Caspian and Jadis finished dealing, agreeing that she should help him in return for honour and nobility. The past was to be put behind her and all the other "evil" Narnians, and Caspian was to spread word of her alliance with him. Seemingly simple, Caspian resolved that it was a good decision. Jadis, however, had other purposes which Caspian had not even thought of.

"How can you help us defeat the Telmarines?" Caspian finally asked, anxious to get the battling over with.

"In good time, Son of Adam," Jadis said cooly. "First, we must agree on something."

Caspian nodded slightly. "Yes, anything…"

"You mustn't let the others know I am helping you," Jadis said. "No one but you may know, especially not the former Kings and Queens."

"You mean the Pevensies?" Caspian asked. "But why not?"

"There are those who would find your decision unwise, and try to undo it." Jadis said. "It's better if they are not to know."

"That makes it hard to be allies then," Caspian said. "If we cannot see each other…"

"Worry not, dear one," Jadis smiled then, which made Caspian suddenly warm, despite the nipping cold. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he found his voice caught in his throat. Somehow, he trusted her and knew that she would work out everything. Yes, his decision _was _a good one.

There were running footsteps suddenly and Nikabrik entered the cavern. "Your majesty! The Pevensies!"

Jadis straightened, withdrawing her hand from Caspian's shoulder. "Where?"

"In the cavern!!" Said Nikabrik, quite out of breath. "They were comin' this way!"

Jadis shot Caspian a look, then turned to her army. "Disperse yourselves! Into the woods, go!"

The creatures hurriedly began to exit through where Nikabrik had entered. Jadis looked at Caspian again. "Remember," she said softly. "You are not to say a word…"

Caspian made a throaty noise for approval, and got lost in her deep piercing gaze as she started into him. She turned then, and walked back into the ice mirror from where she had come. "Soon, Caspian… soon."

With that, she waved her wand and the ice wall dissolved. Caspian blinked in the darkness that now filled the cavern. Turning, he saw that Jadis' army had all left, and the only evidence of their meeting that remained was a few drops of blood on the floor from Caspian's hand.

A soft cracking made him jump. Peter emerged from a crack in the wall, holing his saber taut and his eyes terrified.

Caspian stepped forward, putting up his hands, "King Peter, it is just me…"

Peter looked around furiously. "What's going on in here?"

Caspian had to play the game. "Nothing Sir, I was just- contemplating…"

Peter stared at him, then raised his saber. Caspian stiffened as the blade moved towards his throat. "Peter, please! What is this about?"

"You tell me, Caspian," Peter said harshly. "You seem to know more than I about the comings and goings of Narnians these days…"

Caspian was silent. Peter backed down then, lowering the saber and eying Caspian up and down. "You're quite sure you're down here alone?"

Caspian nodded, straightening his hair.

"Right, well then," Peter put the saber back into its hilt. "We'd best be getting back… It's terribly cold in here."

Caspian sighed slightly, nodding and walking behind Peter as they exited the cave.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Susan were trying to explain the seemingly true predicament to the rest of the Narnians, who now believed it.

"We have to do something!" Susan urged the others. "Peter has gone to find out, but he may need help…"

The Narnians clanked their weapons and straightened their armour, more than ready for a battle. Susan continued talking, while Lucy and Edmund watched the cave exit carefully. Edmund jumped as Peter and Caspian suddenly emerged. He pointed them out to Lucy, who then tapped Susan on the shoulder. Susan turned and stopped talking as they advanced on the group.

The Narnians were confused, but stayed silent. Peter winked at his siblings and addressed the crowd. "Right, _let's all get back to work!" He did not want Caspian to know that he told everyone about his treachery, if he was indeed a traitor, but he did not want anyone to mention the fact that they knew he could be a traitor. The Narnians seemed to know what he intended, and dispersed to do various jobs and preparation. _

_Lucy and Susan waited for Peter to explain. He gathered them together, away from Caspian, and spoke. "I didn't see her. I walked all the way into the cave, and found Caspian, but there was no witch."_

"_But she was there!" Cried Edmund._

"_Shhh!" Silenced the others._

"_I don't doubt you Ed, there was a blue light and I heard voices, but when I got there, nothing." said Peter._

_Edmund frowned. "She must know we saw her."_

_Lucy shuddered. "Ed, do you think she saw you?"_

_Edmund frowned. "I was quiet! I didn't make a sound and I was hidden!"_

"_Ok!" Peter silenced Edmund's defense. "I don't know how she knows… but she does! And if we're not careful, Caspian will know we know, then we're in trouble."_

_The others nodded. "So what do we do?" Asked Susan. _

_Peter looked back towards the cave. "I don't know. But maybe it's time we found out how all this happened."_


End file.
